1. Field
The present application relates to a medical or cosmetic hand-held device for emitting laser radiation to a treatment location.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a hand-held laser device is known from the German patent application DE 37 135 12 A1, for example. It comprises a handle part and a head part arranged at an angle thereto with the beam exit opening. A reflector designed as a concave mirror is provided to deflect the laser beam from the handle part into the head part and into the light exit opening. As an alternative, other optical elements such as lenses, flat mirrors or prisms are also known for deflecting the laser beam.
All known optical deflection elements have various disadvantages, e.g., inaccurate focusing or none at all and the associated power loss, complexity of installation in the hand-held device or cost-intensive production.
One goal is therefore to create a hand-held device having an improved optical element for deflection of the laser beam. The optical element should deflect the laser beam as effectively as possible and in particular should launch the largest possible portion of the laser beam into an optical waveguide device that routes the laser beam. The improved optical element should thus make the entire deflection operation as low-loss as possible.